Discovery
by NindroidDragonlord
Summary: The Tomorrow Tea meant the end of childhood for Lloyd. Now he must deal with the resulting turmoil within. What he and Zane discover surprise them both, but all the time in the world has led to this. Short and sweet, Zoyd pairing with smut included. Don't like yaoi? Well, too bad.


Older!Lloyd

Rated M

[Lloyd, Zane]

Takes place about a week after the Ageing Tea.

I own nothing of Ninjago, just the plot.

* * *

 **Discovery**

The rain drummed against the roof of the Bounty, irritating Lloyd even further as he struggled to get to sleep. After a while Lloyd sighed and gave up the pointless endeavor, pushing off his sheets and walking into the en-suite bathroom he shared with Kai. A figure with tousled blond locks and green eyes dulled with fatigue greeted him as he looked in the mirror.

"How much longer will it take for me to get used to this body?" Lloyd said to no one in particular. He sighed again and walked out to the upper deck of the ship, stepping outside and inhaling a deep lungful of cold, night air. He looked down to the lower deck and was surprised to see Zane there, quietly meditating against the rain. Lloyd stepped out from under the roof and walked down the stairs toward the soaking wet nindroid. After a moment's hesitation, Lloyd mirrored him, facing Zane and sitting down cross-legged.

"Hello, Lloyd. What are you doing out here?" The ice ninja seemed totally unbothered by the heavy water dropping from the sky.

"I couldn't sleep. It's really hard to get used to my new body," Lloyd said.

"It is still your same body, Lloyd. It has just aged 8 years," Zane supplied unhelpfully. Lloyd threw the nindroid a look, but Zane didn't see it, his eyes still closed against the rain and the meditation. Lloyd tried to find peace in the cool rain hitting his face and shoulders. His much older face and broader shoulders. Lloyd gave up for the second time that night and simply allowed himself to sit back and study Zane. Tall and lithe, with pale, creamy skin and the gentle definition of toned muscles revealed by the drenched white gi. Blond hair, the same shade as Lloyd's, stayed upright despite the weather. Underneath his closed robotic eyelids Lloyd knew there were icy sky-blue eyes, at once penetrating and comforting at the same time. Shaking his head to clear away the rain and weird feeling rolling about in his gut, Lloyd decided to look at something else. He was contemplating whether the moon would be waxing or waning, when Zane broke into his thoughts.

"I can sense your body temperature levels dropping with the continued presence of the weather," the ice ninja relayed. Lloyd shivered, affirming Zane's statement. "Come on; let us get you back inside." With that, Zane simultaneously opened his crystalline blue eyes, smiled, and stood up, ushering the green ninja indoors.

Zane led them both to the kitchen, where Lloyd took a seat on the middle barstool and Zane bustled about the kitchen, quietly making a batch of hot chocolate. Lloyd's eyes tracked him about; half ninja instinct and half confused fatigue. Then the ice ninja bent down to get something in a lower cabinet, and Lloyd helplessly ogled Zane's arse with wide emerald eyes. The unfamiliar gut roll happened again, and Lloyd frowned at himself and looked away before Zane could notice. Soon a steaming mug of hot chocolate rested on the counter before him, the other mug cradled in Zane's long fingers. Lloyd's sweet tooth urged him to down the cholatey concoction in one go, but he ignored the voice and instead prompted Zane.

"How come you were out in the rain in the middle of the night?"

"As a nindroid, I can function normally on significantly less sleep than my brothers. And as ice is a form of water, the rain is an extension of my element too. It is calming and I enjoy meditating in it." Lloyd nodded in understanding. "But enough about me, I want to know what is going on with you. Talk to me." Zane pressed. The green ninja took a sip of his drink and thought about how to start.

"I was 11 when you guys took me in and started training me. Then the thing with the tea and the dinosaur happened and now I'm 19. I feel like I missed a lot of my childhood. And I don't know what's going on with my body." Lloyd said the last part in a soft voice, half-hoping the ninja beside him had not heard.

"You wish to know about the changes that have already happened to you?" Zane's eyes twinkled with humor. Lloyd nodded, blushing and ducking his head embarrassingly.

Another voice startled Lloyd. "Well you definitely asked the wrong ninja. Let Ol' Kai tell you the secrets of life lil' greenie." Zane rolled his eyes as Kai swooped in and claimed the seat on the other side of Lloyd. Lloyd, for his part, blushed a little harder at being a physically grown man with the mind of an 11-year-old getting the talk of the birds and the bees.

"Don't scare the poor boy with your over-excited tales," Zane warned.

"Relax icecube. He'll be fine." And with that, Kai began to explain. Lloyd listened with interest about the physical changes he had undergone, then with embarrassment about a particularly tall tale of Kai's explaining how sex worked. Zane watched with amusement the facial expressions and curious prompting of Lloyd's about the subject. Then Kai began to get side tracked and started explaining about how gay sex worked. Lloyd's eyes widened in horror when Kai explained stretching with vivid hand gestures. Then Zane stopped Kai mid-sentence.

"How do you know so much about this, Kai?" The white ninja frowned.

"I mighta shagged a few blokes back in the day," the brunet smirked. Lloyd choked a bit on his drink at the confession. His eyes watered as he coughed, a fleeting mental image of Kai hardcore fucking another man entering his mind. Then he wondered what it would feel like to be on top - maybe with Zane on the – _'no, stop it!'_ he mentally cursed himself. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Anyways," Kai got up from his seat and stretched. "I was just out here to get some water. Night guys." Kai got his drink and left. Lloyd yawned and bid Zane thanks for the hot chocolate. As he lay back in his bed, his mind wouldn't stop conjuring images of himself and Zane in scandalous scenarios. _'When did I become so gay? And why am I falling for Zane, of all the ninja?'_ he thought. He drifted off to sleep, incoherent images of Zane's body on his and imagined touches of his icy hands littering his dreams.

* * *

Zane sat uneasily on his pristine white bed, thinking over the events of the night. Lloyd was having greater difficulty than he let on in coping with his older form. Zane had noticed immediately that the green ninja's hormone levels were almost dangerously high as soon as the tea had affected the boy. Sitting on the lower deck of the bounty, with Lloyd across from him, Zane had wondered if one could explode from an excess of testosterone the boy was harboring inside him. He had felt those emerald green eyes, reflecting the power hiding inside, as they gazed all over Zane's still form. Zane had felt his own hormone levels spike under the intense gaze of the younger ninja. That was what had made Zane feel uneasy. He had never had romantic or even lustful feelings for anyone. However, Lloyd was not like the others. He was destined for greatness, prophesied for unbelievable power, and capable of mastering all elemental properties. Somewhere deep inside Zane knew Lloyd possessed the identical power of his ice. He shivered in excitement at the thought of Lloyd using his ice element in combat. They were alike and different in so many ways. Both were practically orphans, with no mother ever present and fathers that had departed from them. But Zane knew his destiny; he was a created to help those who could not help themselves; he was a teacher to Lloyd, and a guardian to his beloved Green Ninja. Lloyd would one day become the most powerful entity in Ninjago, the Golden Ninja. Zane would continue to wait, as he had for many, many years. His feelings for Lloyd had not been anticipated, but Zane accepted them without much hesitation. His father had often spoke of listening to one's heart when the mind was in doubt. Thoughts of the tenderly handsome boy entered his mind now, the sparkling green eyes effortlessly melting Zane's icy composition.

* * *

Lloyd rose at mid-morning; the sounds of his brothers-in-arms getting ready for the day had awoken him. Jay's omelets greeted him on the breakfast table. Sitting down across from Zane, Lloyd felt his pulse quicken from the proximity to the white ninja. Lloyd glanced up at Zane, a terrible mistake. Zane's gaze was deep and expressive upon the green ninja, and Lloyd felt heat stir in his nether regions. Lloyd swallowed and looked back at his plate, cursing his body for being so lustful. He quickly finished his meal and went outside to train, hoping strenuous exercise would tame the rising beast inside him. As Lloyd went through the motions, he noticed his thoughts strayed to a particular white ninja. Walking over to the weapons rack, his eyes immediately latched onto the throwing stars. Lloyd decided against using a weapon that day. A few well-aimed kicks across the room only brought thoughts of Zane's attractive long legs. Standing by one of the balancing beams, Lloyd imagined bending the sexy nindroid over the bar and fucking him senseless. The horny ninja groaned and decided to cut training short today. He threw open the doors of the training room and ran smack into a sturdy body.

"Ngh," Lloyd grunted, and gasped when he saw he had run into Zane. "Sorry," he mumbled, and half sprinted out of the room. He didn't stop until he had gotten to his bedroom. Quickly stripping himself, the green ninja turned his shower to freezing and jumped in. He looked down and noticed with a groan that he was hard. Lloyd was unsure what to do. _'Is it ok to wank off to your teammate?'_ he wondered. He dismissed the thought, deciding relief was more important. Hesitantly Lloyd wrapped a hand around himself and started to slide it up and down, quietly moaning at the feeling. _'I should've done this sooner,'_ he thought. Lloyd thought up the dirtiest pictures he could of Zane, blushing and moaning simultaneously. Lloyd remembered the time the ninja, particularly Zane, had come home glistening with sweat from a recent skirmish in town. How beautiful and dangerous he had looked then. "If only I could get my hands on him like this in real life," Lloyd murmured lustfully. He came with a powerful thrust of hips into his hand, his seed mixing with the shower water, making him think of fucking the ice ninja in the rain. "Zane…" he moaned loudly, hoping the shower would muffle his sound as he rode out his orgasm. Little did he know Zane was walking past his room at the time, his normally bright eyes clouding over with lust at the sound.

* * *

Zane frowned at the television screen, his kart bouncing off the track again as he raced Kai and Cole in Mario kart. Jay was out grocery shopping with Sensei.

"What's up with you Zane? You're the best one at this game!" Cole said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I do not know. All of my systems are working properly. Perhaps I need food." Zane quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, but stared unseeing into its contents. He knew exactly why he was so distracted. Seeing the green ninja's normally bright green eyes darkened to almost a forest green with heated lust in their depths had startled Zane. He had been looking forward to training with the younger ninja, but had retreated to the Wii with his brothers when the younger ninja had dashed out of the room. An idea sparked him with hope. _'Perhaps his escalated levels and odd behavior are because of me,'_ the tall ninja hoped.

Zane's thoughts were immediately consumed with Lloyd. He was unsure how he was supposed to cope with all the feelings swirling around inside. He wanted to soothe the green ninja, settling him in his lap and pressing butterfly kisses to his face, but he didn't know where to draw the line. _'Would he want to bed me?'_ the ice elemental pondered. A fantasy of Lloyd and himself messing around in his room entered his mind. _'What would those grown hands feel like? How would his lips taste?'_ Zane thought. "Oh no," he whispered as his cock began to twitch. He closed the fridge and made his way to his room, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard someone moaning from another room. He turned toward the sound in time to hear his name being exalted over the sound of a shower. He recognized that voice; it was Lloyd's. Zane hardened in record time, his mouth slightly agape, eyes darkening and artificial heart pumping faster.

' _What to do?'_ he thought. Should he keep walking toward his own room? Should he confront Lloyd later and confess his feelings? Pretend he never heard? Zane chose none of these, the logic part of his brain shutting down as his sensitive ears picked up Lloyd's panting from the shower. Zane opened Lloyd's bedroom door and took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor somewhere. He walked swiftly toward the occupied bathroom, loosening the sky blue sash at his waist. He quietly opened the door and stood in front of the shower. "Lloyd," the older ninja growled, voice deep with lust. He heard a banging sound and a muttered curse as Lloyd shut off the water. The green ninja's surprised face appeared around the shower curtain, water dripping off the platinum blond hair.

"What are - " he stopped when he saw the composure of the ninja before him. His shirt was off, toned arms folded across a sturdy chest. His pants hung low, hanging off slim hips that showed the boxers underneath. A bulge could be seen against his thin white training pants. Lloyd swallowed thickly and looked up to Zane's face. The normally vibrant ice eyes had turned stormy, and his expression was pure lust, pale lips parted and breathing audible. _'Dammit he must've heard me,'_ Lloyd thought.

"Lloyd," Zane said again, voice dark with want. The soaking wet ninja shivered as Zane took a step towards him, eyes widening as the gap between them closed. Then all at once the half-clothed ninja pushed aside the curtain with one hand, the other encircling Lloyd's waist. Their lips connected and a sudden heat swirled inside Lloyd's body. For such a wrong scenario, everything felt so right. The wet ninja closed his eyes and lifted his arms to encircle Zane's neck, the ice ninja's other hand reaching down and hefting Lloyd closer against him. Water dripped everywhere, but neither noticed nor cared. Zane's lips were cool but passionate against Lloyd's own, his tongue darting out to ask permission of Lloyd's. Zane tasted like wintertime, of snow falling from the sky and icicles hanging from roofs. They rubbed against each other, slowly, sensuously, hands roaming against plains of skin and fire tightening in Lloyd's gut. The younger ninja moaned into Zane's mouth. In response, Zane lifted Lloyd up and the younger ninja wrapped his legs about the other's waist. Zane effortlessly walked them both out of the bathroom and back into Lloyd's room, laying the green elemental down on his bed while Zane climbed back on top of him.

Zane silently thanked himself for closing the bedroom door when he came in; he didn't want anyone walking past and seeing inside. The two resumed their activities, Lloyd's body mostly dry now. Curious fingers fluttered near Zane's pants, wondering if he could touch. Cool lips praised Lloyd's lips and neck, traveling downwards to suck at a nipple. Lloyd moaned and arched his back at the contact, throwing away rational reasoning at this point. His hard-on returned full strength and the shorter ninja grabbed an ass cheek with each hand and ground himself against the delicious body above him. Zane moaned and ground back, burying his face in the neck of the horny teen below him.

Lloyd needed more skin, he needed to feel, he needed to touch and see and taste. Agile fingers tugged off Zane's pants and boxers quickly, discarding them on the floor. Zane gasped at being freed and feeling the air against his skin. He could feel his core temperature heating up from arousal as the teen beneath him panted and ground against him. Lloyd noticed the temperature change too. Zane was becoming physically warm from their activities, something the ice ninja never did, even while training. He flashed the nindroid a lustful smile at the thought of being the only one able to make Zane react this way. Suddenly the green ninja pushed off the headboard and slid underneath his lover, face parallel to the throbbing member above him. Zane's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He grabbed the headboard with both hands, legs straddled over the shoulders below him. Then a hot, wet warmth engulfed Zane's cock and he couldn't repress a strangled "Aahhhmm," from escaping his lips.

The ice ninja looked down to see the other blond bobbing his head up and down his shaft, eyes closed and lips sealed in a tight O shape. Zane bit his lip and tried to keep himself from ravaging the boy below him. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the beautiful mouth slowly licking him from bottom to top. Lloyd kissed the tip of the pleasure before him and watched with lustful fascination as Zane let out another gasp, arms shaking with restraint. In one quick move the teen flipped them over, toned tan legs saddling a strong, pale torso. He bent down and kissed the icy force below him, one hand reaching behind to continue to stroke the still throbbing member.

Zane's hands wandered along Lloyd's smooth, strong back as the pair kissed slowly and deeply. Zane drew back and looked into heated, darkened eyes. He brought three fingers up to Lloyd's mouth, his eyes asking what he dared not say. The energy elemental swallowed, gazing deep into Zane's eyes as he took the fingers in his mouth and began to moisten them. After a few moments, Zane withdrew his hand and reached behind Lloyd to insert a finger into his puckered hole. As he worked the teen loose, Zane's mouth attached to Lloyd's other nipple, sucking deeply and flicking the bud with his tongue. Lloyd shuddered out a shaky breath as a second finger breached him, then a third. Zane looked up to Lloyd's face again, and the younger nodded.

Zane took his fingers out and slowly rolled them over, pressing a chaste kiss to the sex-red lips of the other ninja. He lifted one of Lloyd's legs over his shoulder and lined himself up with the begging hole. He pushed just the tip in, breaching the first ring of tight muscle. He looked up to see Lloyd beginning to pant again, dark eyes begging. The heated lust arose strongly in Zane once more, and without warning Zane slammed all the way into the hot cavern. The ice ninja moaned at the exquisite feeling surrounding him. He proceeded at a fairly fast pace, hunger consuming him for the boy's virgin flesh to be marked as his own. Lloyd moaned loudly at the long, hard member repeatedly filling him at such quick tempo. Lloyd opened his eyes to see a swirling sky blue aura spin around Zane's body. He noticed a similar phenomenon, only green, happening to him. Zane either didn't notice, or, more likely, was more concerned with driving into Lloyd repeatedly.

Lloyd could feel his climax rapidly approaching. He reached down and fisted himself while Zane hefted Lloyd's other leg up and onto his shoulder. Zane slowed down slightly, but his thrusts were deep and earth shattering as Zane found the other's prostrate. A few more snaps of his hips and the two came simultaneously, the aura around them combining and turning a teal-ish color. Thin ropes of white painted Zane's abdomen and hot seed dripped out of Lloyd's ass. The ice ninja pulled out and the aura quickly faded, the two exhausted boys collapsing together on the bed. Zane wrapped an arm around the younger's waist as he had before, drawing the other near. The green elemental snuggled close to his lover, head nestled against the steady beating of the artificial heart. Zane pulled the sheets over them both, and the two quickly drifted off into a content slumber.


End file.
